


Apotheosis - Podfic/Audiobook

by KeeperLavellan, robynrybnik



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Dalish Lore, F/M, Fluff, Necromancy, Post-War Table Operation: Protect Clan Lavellan (Dragon Age), Slow Burn, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperLavellan/pseuds/KeeperLavellan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/robynrybnik/pseuds/robynrybnik
Summary: Rumor would have it that I’d known all along, and I bitterly wished that it were so. That I'd been clever enough to see it for myself, the pieces were all laid out neatly enough. But the truth was that I didn't suspect a thing, not until the end. Cassandra said I should start from the beginning, and so I suppose I shall.





	1. Chapters 1-4

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Apotheosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760119) by [KeeperLavellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperLavellan/pseuds/KeeperLavellan). 



> Welcome!
> 
> This is the audio version of [Apotheosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760119?view_full_work=true) by [Keeper Lavellan](https://canticle-of-apotheosis.tumblr.com/), with music and voice acting by Robyn Rybnik. It follows the Solavellan storyline in Bioware's Dragon Age: Inquisition, including in-game canon, dialogue, characters, and lore, with off-canon adventures and speculation to fill in the gaps.
> 
> This page will be updated as new batches of audio are recorded, a handful of chapters at a time, with links to stream via Mixcloud or download from Dropbox.
> 
> I'd like to take this opportunity to thank Keeper Lavellan for her enthusiastic and excited support in the gigantic undertaking that is recording this epic tale.—RR
> 
> We hope you enjoy it as much as we do. Thanks for listening!

**Chapters 1-4 (33:22)**  


Chapter 1: Let Yourself Sleep (0:35)  
Chapter 2: Boots and Socks (7:02)  
Chapter 3: Territorial (15:08)  
Chapter 4: Fascinating (23:42)  


[Streaming on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/robynrybnik/apotheosis-chapters-1-4/)  
[Dropbox download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jcn83j17ruzmyu2/Apotheosis_Chapters_1-4_robynrybnik.mp3?dl=0) (32 MB, mp3) 


	2. Chapters 5-8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had to change streaming sites, so new links are available. The dropbox downloads will still be available. I will also update each chapter chunk as separate chapters here.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapters 5-8 (28:27)**  


Chapter 5: In Your Heart Shall Burn (0:34)  
Chapter 6: Lethallin (6:18)  
Chapter 7: Rifts Were Closing (15:44)  
Chapter 8: Deft Hands, Fine Tools (23:44)  


[Streaming on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/robynrybnik/apotheosis-chapters-5-8/)  
[Dropbox download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/d0d4qpowataw0u5/Apotheosis_Chapters_5-8_robynrybnik.mp3?dl=0) (27.3 MB, mp3) 


	3. Chapters 9-11

**Chapters 9-11 (19:56)**  


Chapter 9: Leave Her Be (0:01)  
Chapter 10: It Must Be a Sickness (7:40)  
Chapter 11: Wake Up (13:01)  


[Streaming on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/robynrybnik/apotheosis-chapters-9-11/)  
[Dropbox download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kta79w8n7q354zk/Apotheosis_Chapters_9-11_robynrybnik.mp3?dl=0) (19.1 MB, mp3) 


	4. Chapters 12-15

**Chapters 12-15 (34:31)**  


Chapter 12: Possession (0:01)  
Chapter 13: The Answer to a Need (5:48)  
Chapter 14: Each of His Words (15:48)  
Chapter 15: Unequal Measures (23:15)  


[Streaming on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/robynrybnik/apotheosis-chapters-12-15/)  
[Dropbox download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mffcpbdbvdb0a9v/Apotheosis_Chapters_12-15_robynrybnik.mp3?dl=0) (33.1 MB, mp3) 


	5. Chapters 16-19

**Chapters 16-19 (21:31)**  


Chapter 16: Festis Bei Umo Canavarum (0:01)  
Chapter 17: Dirth Ma, Harellan (9:15)  
Chapter 18: Binding (14:56)  
Chapter 19: Faith, Not Revenge (21:18)  


[Streaming on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/robynrybnik/apotheosis-chapters-16-19/)  
[Dropbox download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mgryn972etr4omg/Apotheosis_Chapters_16-19_robynrybnik.mp3?dl=0) (27.4 MB, mp3) 


	6. Chapters 20-23

**Chapters 20-23 (38:31)**  


Chapter 20: Shake The Dreams (0:02)  
Chapter 21: Word of Advice (9:51)  
Chapter 22: Over The Edge (22:46)  
Chapter 23: Perhaps One Day Soon (32:09)  


[Streaming on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/robynrybnik/apotheosis-chapters-20-23/)  
[Dropbox download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/99dqizi3x6s0fpz/Apotheosis_Chapters_20-23_robynrybnik.mp3?dl=0) (37 MB, mp3) 


	7. Chapters 24-27

**Chapters 24-27 (39:26)**  


Chapter 24: Wicked Grace (0:01)  
Chapter 25: Forgiveness (12:24)  
Chapter 26: Ar lath ma, Vhenan (17:37)  
Chapter 27: Mages Do It Better (29:30)  


[Streaming on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/robynrybnik/apotheosis-chapters-24-27/)  
[Dropbox download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3ttuw5x6m30uc9a/Apotheosis_Chapters_24-27_robynrybnik.mp3?dl=0) (37.9 MB, mp3) 


	8. Chapters 28-31

**Chapters 28-31 (30:56)**  


Chapter 28: Chuckles (0:01)  
Chapter 29: The Herald and the Hermit (7:02)  
Chapter 30: Not So Final as Some May Think (17:17)  
Chapter 31: Solas Was a Liar (28:01)  


[Streaming on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/robynrybnik/apotheosis-chapters-28-31/)  
[Dropbox download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vqweo5nnw3l2l46/Apotheosis_Chapters_28-31_robynrybnik.mp3?dl=0) (29.7 MB, mp3) 


	9. Chapters 32-35

**Chapters 32-35 (35:35)**  


Chapter 32: Sweet Talker (0:01)  
Chapter 33: Sera Was Never (8:05)  
Chapter 34: Wicked Eyes (19:31)  
Chapter 35: Interlude (29:25)  


[Streaming on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/robynrybnik/apotheosis-chapters-32-35/)  
[Dropbox download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ngx086pgr73unkx/Apotheosis_Chapters_32-35_robynrybnik.mp3?dl=0) (34.2 MB, mp3) 


	10. Chapters 36-38

**Chapters 36-38 (42:54)**  


Chapter 36: We All Wear Masks, My Dear (0:01)  
Chapter 37: Wicked Hearts (9:58)  
Chapter 38: Dance With Me (22:01)  


[Streaming on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/robynrybnik/apotheosis-chapters-36-38/)  
[Dropbox download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dmkstyx45c6z217/Apotheosis_Chapters_36-38_robynrybnik.mp3?dl=0) (41.2 MB, mp3) 


	11. Chapters 39-42

**Chapters 39-42 (44:31)**  


Chapter 39: Every False Thing (0:01)  
Chapter 40: Unwashed Apostate Hobo (11:09)  
Chapter 41: Oh, You Mean Elves! (22:43)  
Chapter 42: Forgotten Bastards (33:12)  


[Streaming on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/robynrybnik/apotheosis-chapters-39-42/)  
[Dropbox download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/65nh4pxcd0r7uex/Apotheosis_Chapters_39-42_robynrybnik.mp3?dl=0) (42.7 MB, mp3) 


	12. Chapters 43-46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning and happy Monday! :D

**Chapters 43-46 (50:47)**  


Chapter 43: A Warning Shot (0:01)  
Chapter 44: A Murderer. A Traitor. A Monster (9:12)  
Chapter 45: Showing Face (19:00)  
Chapter 46: Fade Step (44:31)  


[Streaming on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/robynrybnik/apotheosis-chapters-43-46/)  
[Dropbox download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xxb6cke5pvmcj2n/Apotheosis_Chapters_43-46_robynrybnik.mp3?dl=0) (48.8 MB, mp3) 


	13. Chapters 47-49

**Chapters 47-49 (42:32)**  


Chapter 47: The Lovers (0:01)  
Chapter 48: The Elven Gods Existed (19:36)  
Chapter 49: Leaf-Eared Lover (34:15)  


[Streaming on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/robynrybnik/apotheosis-chapters-47-49/)  
[Dropbox download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/afobvgggqc4usex/Apotheosis_Chapters_47-49_robynrybnik.mp3?dl=0) (40.8 MB, mp3) 


	14. Chapters 50-52

**Chapters 50-52 (41:05)**  


Chapter 50: It Was a Game (0:01)  
Chapter 51: Cadash (12:00)  
Chapter 52: En Vino Veritas (26:44)  


[Streaming on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/robynrybnik/apotheosis-chapters-50-52/)  
[Dropbox download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ohut0zwwyonmdyj/Apotheosis_Chapters_50-52_robynrybnik.mp3?dl=0) (39.5 MB, mp3) 


	15. Chapters 53-56

**Chapters 53-56 (1:04:51)**  


Chapter 53: The Arbor Wilds (0:01)  
Chapter 54: Fen'Harel, The Dread Wolf (13:37)  
Chapter 55: Abelas (25:01)  
Chapter 56: Elvhen Such As I (44:37)  


[Streaming on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/robynrybnik/apotheosis-chapters-53-56/)  
[Dropbox download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gi05d0g32qocpsn/Apotheosis_Chapters_53-56_robynrybnik.mp3?dl=0) (62.3 MB, mp3) 


	16. Chapters 57-60

**Chapters 57-60 (56:10)**  


Chapter 57: Ellasin Elah Vissan, Vissanall (0:01)  
Chapter 58: The Angles of Her Face (12:00)  
Chapter 59: Setheneran (35:38)  
Chapter 60: Three Trout Farm (54:33)  


[Streaming on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/robynrybnik/apotheosis-chapters-57-60/)  
[Dropbox download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kpjzm8mn5w1dfqa/Apotheosis_Chapters_57-60_robynrybnik.mp3?dl=0) (53.9 MB, mp3) 


	17. Chapters 61-64

**Chapters 61-64 (49:31)**  


Chapter 61: A Selfish Mistake (0:01)  
Chapter 62: Clan Harellan (10:23)  
Chapter 63: All Those Faces (23:08)  
Chapter 64: In War, Victory (36:35)  


[Streaming on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/robynrybnik/apotheosis-chapters-61-64/)  
[Dropbox download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6fnli3nm4xnqdhc/Apotheosis_Chapters_61-64_robynrybnik.mp3?dl=0) (47.6 MB, mp3) 


	18. Chapters 65-67

**Chapters 65-67 (35:10)**  


Chapter 65: A Private Moment (0:01)  
Chapter 66: Call Me Imshael (8:00)  
Chapter 67: But Then You Turned Away (15:44)  


[Streaming on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/robynrybnik/apotheosis-chapters-65-67/)  
[Dropbox download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qptpzvx5ygdbf3t/Apotheosis_Chapters_65-67_robynrybnik.mp3?dl=0) (33.8 MB, mp3) 


	19. Chapters 68-70

**Chapters 68-70 (40:55)**  


Chapter 68: Even Her Lies Are True (0:01)  
Chapter 69: Aware of the Metaphor (13:28)  
Chapter 70: Band of Three (25:20)  


[Streaming on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/robynrybnik/apotheosis-chapters-68-70/)  
[Dropbox download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/54w7svdup6lza1a/Apotheosis_Chapters_68-70_robynrybnik.mp3?dl=0) (39.3 MB, mp3) 


	20. Chapters 71-74

**Chapters 71-74 (59:25)**  


Chapter 71: The Dread Wolf's Bitch (0:01)  
Chapter 72: Cold Comfort (24:21)  
Chapter 73: Just the One (35:54)  
Chapter 74: Betrayal is the Blade Forged in Hate (41:00)  


[Streaming on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/robynrybnik/apotheosis-chapters-71-74/)  
[Dropbox download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dy98o31t2y3wxmk/Apotheosis_Chapters_71-74_robynrybnik.mp3?dl=0) (57.1 MB, mp3) 


	21. Chapters 75-77

**Chapters 75-77 (39:55)**  


Chapter 75: Out of Context (0:01)  
Chapter 76: The Exception (10:31)  
Chapter 77: A Flare for the Dramatic (19:20)  


[Streaming on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/robynrybnik/apotheosis-chapters-75-77/)  
[Dropbox download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xo3a4etdr1co8cj/Apotheosis_Chapters_75-77_robynrybnik.mp3?dl=0) (38.3 MB, mp3) 


	22. Chapters 78-81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Love. These. Chapters.

**Chapters 78-81 (56:13)**  


Chapter 78: All but Invisible (0:01)  
Chapter 79: Teeth (11:55)  
Chapter 80: Felassan (27:10)  
Chapter 81: Dirthara’ma (41:07)  


[Streaming on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/robynrybnik/apotheosis-chapters-78-81/)  
[Dropbox download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/49khqfm3mb6o7gh/Apotheosis_Chapters_78-81_robynrybnik.mp3?dl=0) (54 MB, mp3) 


	23. Chapters 82-84

**Chapters 82-84 (38:32)**  


Chapter 82: Solas Was a Painter (0:01)  
Chapter 83: Skyhold (13:35)  
Chapter 84: Bit By Bit (27:10)  


[Streaming on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/robynrybnik/apotheosis-chapters-82-84/)  
[Dropbox download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/65bax5ny7a2m8b5/Apotheosis_Chapters_82-84_robynrybnik.mp3?dl=0) (37 MB, mp3) 


	24. Chapters 85-87

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What terrible timing to lose your voice for a week! The second last chunk is here, then just one more to go! While I was indisposed I took the time to play through all the DLC for the first time…  
> Um.   
> Cre. A. Tors. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccckkkkkkk.   
> Poor Rial.

**Chapters 85-87 (45:20)**  


Chapter 85: Revere (0:01)  
Chapter 86: Holy Maker (17:42)  
Chapter 87: A Matter of Policy (34:05)  


[Streaming on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/robynrybnik/apotheosis-chapters-85-87/)  
[Dropbox download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fn6ngxiw63am8q8/Apotheosis_Chapters_85-87_robynrybnik.mp3?dl=0) (43.5 MB, mp3) 


	25. Chapters 88-90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapters! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been listening, and especially KeeperLavellan for the brilliantly told story. For my first podfic, this has been incredible, challenging, and super fun. I have a feeling more podfics are in my future... :D
> 
> Again, many many thanks.
> 
> Cheers!  
> xo Robyn

**Chapters 88-90 (1:05:11)**  


Chapter 88: Truth Is Not the End (0:01)  
Chapter 89: When He Rises (14:17)  
Chapter 90: Her Faith is Hard Won (29:42)  


[Streaming on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/robynrybnik/apotheosis-chapters-88-90/)  
[Dropbox download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/p33hji4ow74zaqj/Apotheosis_Chapters_88-90_robynrybnik.mp3?dl=0) (62.6 MB, mp3) 


End file.
